Improved linearity during high-frequency operation is a goal in RF power transistor technologies. Many factors can affect the linearity of a device in various RF power transistor technologies, including changing input and impedance with signal level, changing capacitances and their derivatives with signal levels, breakdown and substrate conduction effects, class of operation, and changing transconductance and its derivatives with bias and signal levels. In addition, in some applications, it may be desirable for an RF power transistor to achieve a desired level of linearity over a wide range of operating frequencies and/or output power levels.